


When I See Myself, It's In Your Eyes

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: The newly wed Héctor and Imelda enjoy a day that's entirely for them and it all goes perfectly smoothly until night falls when young Héctor realises he will have to work through many insecurities for his beloved Imelda.





	When I See Myself, It's In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172669424487/.
> 
> Somewhat a gift based on my own idea.

Héctor Rivera was positive he was the happiest man on Earth.

On that day he had married the love of his life, and all of the small town of Santa Cecilia had been present and had enjoyed the colourful party after their lovely ceremony.

Even Héctor’s best friend and best man, Ernesto de la Cruz, who had tried to stay sulking in a corner with a glass of Tequila didn’t manage to resist for long after the continuous attempts of Héctor’s to set him up to dance with one of the girls that were literally queuing up for the chance.

‘You’ll thank me later,’ Héctor had told Ernesto at some point and had snatched the Tequila away from him before grabbing both his wrists and pulling him straight onto the dance floor.

‘I’m not dancing with _you_ , Héctor!’ Ernesto had snapped, blushing a deep red.

Héctor simply laughed and kept moving in a circular motion so that Ernesto was forced to follow him in circles because the groom was _not_ letting go of his friend’s wrists.

The people around them had started staring and laughing cheerfully, and even though they weren’t being mocked, Ernesto couldn’t take it anymore, ‘Alright, alright!’ he said, ‘I’ll dance with someone, just not _you_!’

‘Eso!’ Héctor shouted and let him go instantly, making him have to take several steps back not to fall and to keep his balance.

‘Ask a girl to dance with you!’ Héctor said from that distance, ‘Or you’ll be dancing with me!’

Ernesto had rolled his eyes but obeyed and in the end he had to admit the party hadn’t been so bad.

Late that evening, Héctor and Imelda were heading hand in hand to their new home.

When they reached the threshold, Héctor picked Imelda up in his arms and gave her a smirk which he thought was sexy and it was.

But she simply smirked back, wrapping her arms around his neck so she was level with his face.

When she parted her lips, Héctor thought it would have been to kiss him but she spoke instead, ‘Did you, by any chance, unlock the front door while I wasn’t looking? Or do you plan to walk me through solid wood like this?’

Héctor shut his eyes tight and felt like a complete idiot.

Imelda chuckled, ‘So?’

‘I forgot to open the door,’ he admitted, feeling defeated.

He made to put Imelda down but she tightened the grip around his neck, ‘No, mister,’ she said, ‘where’s the key?’

‘Um, my back pocket?’ he said.

Imelda kept one arm around Héctor’s shoulders and slid her free hand over his chest, his hip and down towards his pocket, making a good job of having him blush terribly at her touch.

She lingered a bit with her hand actually above the pocket before she slid it into it and took out the key.

Héctor gave her a nervous smile as she showed it to him.

She turned around and unlocked the front door and Héctor carried his bride inside being very careful not to make her hit against anything and he gratefully managed even if the door was rather small.

Imelda handed him back the key as he put her back on her feet and Héctor locked the door.

The moment he turned around he was about to say something but Imelda had kissed him full on the mouth and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she held on to the front of his jacket.

It was fast and needy and rather rough, they both were panting whenever they pulled back just enough to breathe before finding each other’s lips again.

Soon they were undressing each other even though they were still in front of the door, they kept kissing and removing clothes from each other with quite some difficulty as they were also trying to reach the bedroom.

Imelda was completely out of her clothes by the time they reached their bedroom while Héctor was struggling with a leg of his trousers because he had forgot to take off one of his shoes first, when he managed to discard his pants, he looked at Imelda, his shoulders dropped low and he gaped.

He couldn’t help but trail his eyes along all of her naked body and she let him do that.

Héctor then looked her in the eyes, ‘You’re so beautiful, Imelda,’ he simply said after he had admired her.

‘And you’re not finished,’ she said with a giggle, Héctor looked at himself and realised he still had his underwear on, and somehow felt grateful for it, he didn’t know if he would have had been able to let Imelda trail her eyes all over him, he really didn’t see himself as attractive, skinny and lanky as he was.

Héctor swallowed hard and looked towards the window, slightly panicking.

Imelda understood what was going on inside his head and approached him.

‘Héctor,’ she said, touching her hand to his cheek to make him face her, ‘you’re beautiful.’

‘What – I,’ he gulped then laughed nervously, ‘I’m not.’

‘Yes, you are,’ Imelda said and Héctor could swear he might just faint seeing that she had kneeled to take his underwear off him, he helped her do that and then she came back up to him, her hands on his bare chest.

‘Relax, my love,’ she said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he looked back at her, he miracolously felt better.

She smiled sweetly to him and kissed him again, he answered her eagerly and soon they were on the bed, Héctor was on top while he was keeping most of his weight off her.

‘You – I mean,’ Héctor cleared his throat after a long and passionate kiss, ‘are you ready? I mean! Do you feel like I should – no wait,’ he said, he was feeling more like an idiot with every word he spoke.

‘Yes, you should,’ Imelda said, bringing him back to Earth.

He looked at her and they locked their gazes.

Héctor slipped into her slowly and as gently as possible yet Imelda dug her fingers in his arms.

They both had had their breath knocked out of themselves and it took them a moment to breathe normally again.

Then Héctor started moving his hips very tentatively.

Imelda was clinging to him and had her eyes shut tight, she was breathing hard through her nose and after very little of that, Héctor stopped dead.

‘No,’ Héctor said out of breath and slightly in a panic, ‘no, no, no, I’m hurting you!’ he said like he was announcing it to an audience, ‘I’m hurting you a lot!’

Imelda put both her hands to his shoulders and pushed him down hard so he was almost laying completely on her, ‘Héctor, are you talking to me or are you trying to let the whole barrio know about this?’

‘I – I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘but I’m hurting you, and I don’t – I don’t like that at all, do you want to stop? Because we can stop, this – is, not important, not to me,’ he said very quickly and he opened his mouth to continue but Imelda cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down to kiss him.

Héctor didn’t really answer her out of the anxiousness he was feeling but she already had the intention to pull back quickly, ‘ _That_ , was to shut you up.’

Héctor looked at her and he still was stock still, afraid to move a muscle.

She rolled her eyes but then couldn’t help smiling sweetly at him, ‘Is it hurting? Yes. A lot? Also yes.’

‘I – ‘ said Héctor but Imelda spoke over him, ‘Is it normal? Yes, Héctor, sí,’ she spelled the last word out for him and he couldn’t help but smile before he looked slightly less worried but still preoccupied nevertheless.

‘Imelda – ‘ Héctor tried, not even sure what he wanted to say.

‘It won’t get any better,’ she said clearly, ‘unless you move those hips, mister,’ she concluded, giving him a mischievous and half-lidded smile that made him swallow hard.

He had to clear his throat to find his voice again, ‘So… let’s – slowly then.’

‘Good idea,’ she said mockingly, ‘I’m surprised your brain is still working, what with the blood going other places.’

‘Imelda!’ he said, and he blushed a deep red, something that made her laugh, he had pulled himself to be standing straighter and he determinedly looked up at the ceiling which only made her chuckle more.

She reached up and cupped his face again with her hands, pulled him down on her and kissed his nose, ‘Come on, Héctor, slowly.’

He took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes, ‘Ok, slowly,’ he repeated.

He leaned in and kissed her lips as he started moving his hips in a gentle motion.

Imelda gasped despite herself into his kiss but before he could pull back and panic again, she kissed him back, holding on to his neck and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Héctor was focusing so much on keeping a slow pace that he almost didn’t notice the pleasured sound that escaped Imelda’s lips after a little while.

But his brain had registered that perfectly as it now resonated through him like thunder.

‘Imelda,’ he said softly, ‘is it – ?’

‘Better?’ Imelda said with a slight smirk, ‘What do you think?’

Héctor looked almost like he used to when he was a little kid and a teacher would ask him a question that he either didn’t know the answer to or was too afraid to be wrong to try and give it.

‘Um – ‘ he gulped, looking sideways as if searching for an answer to her question that might just happen to be written on the wall but then Imelda put her hand on his cheek to make him face her, ‘It’s perfect now.’

‘You’re not just telling me this to make me feel better, are you?’ Héctor asked with a raised brow.

‘Would I really do that?’ Imelda asked back in a flat tone and with a raised brow herself.

‘No,’ Héctor knew the answer this time, ‘no, you wouldn’t.’

‘That’s a good boy,’ she said and he rolled his eyes but he was smiling, he looked down at her with her favourite dorky and sweet smile and she just melted.

She smiled back and wrapped her long, beautiful legs around Héctor’s hips, to which he smirked rather nervously.

‘Pick up a pace you like, señor Rivera,’ said Imelda with a seductive smile that made Héctor’s head spin.

He returned her a smirk and uncounciously licked his bottom lip, ‘As you wish, señora Rivera.’

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her pull him down for a deep kiss as he started moving faster than before.

He hadn’t realized how much he had needed to go faster until he finally did, it was a matter of moments before he was panting.

Imelda’s increased yet small pleasured sounds were shooting through his whole system like tongues of fire.

‘Imelda…’ he panted.

She had had her eyes closed but as soon as he said her name, she looked up at him, and he could see himself in those beautiful brown eyes.

The gaze she was giving him was the most intense he had ever experienced and they kept going, keeping their eyes locked, panting, breathing each other’s air until they both reached the peak of their passion.

Héctor let himself collapse onto the bed next to her and took a couple gulps of air, he had felt like he almost couldn’t breathe but had also thought that he couldn’t have cared less.

Imelda was catching on her breathing as well when Héctor turned on his side and then on his belly, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

He caressed his wife’s temple and stroked a strand of her hair out of her face.

‘Are you alright, mi amor?’ he said softly.

She smiled, eyes still closed then she looked at him, ‘I’m more than alright.’

Héctor smiled a sweet smile and pulled some sheets over the both of them.

They got close enough to embrace under the bed-sheets and they tangled their legs together.

They were looking in each other’s eyes when Imelda looked away for a moment then back at Héctor quickly, ‘What is it?’ she asked with a smile.

He had been and still was looking at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen, and that was saying something after having had Héctor as her boyfriend and having him now as her husband.

‘When I looked into your eyes before… I could see myself,’ he said, ‘I could _really_ see myself.’

‘I feel the same when I look into your eyes, Héctor,’ said Imelda and Héctor melted completely.

He smiled and took her hand in his, brought it level to his lips and kissed it.

‘When I see myself, it’s in your eyes, Imelda,’ Héctor said, ‘please don’t ever let me get lost… always keep true to yourself and to what you believe in, and I will see the truth of me in you.’

Imelda smiled sweetly, ‘I promise,’ she said and they kissed softly.

When they pulled back she caressed his hair, ‘You’re such a poet too, my musician.’

Héctor blushed a little, ‘It all comes from you…’

And at that Imelda couldn’t help but blush.

He kissed her cheek, ‘Te amo, mi vida.’

‘Te amo, mi vida,’ Imelda repeated their truth and they soon drifted into peaceful sleep right where they belonged, together.


End file.
